westbrookfandomcom-20200214-history
June Abrams
June Abrams, a sweetheart with a deep love of photography, who has a talent for singing. Involved with Yearbook, and Newspaper. "I didn't start my blog because of anyone else. I started this because I found a genuine love of the world again and needed a place to remind myself of it." Backstory shy and reserved girl. She does speak up, only out of necessity and never choice but, she does talk more if she relaxes around you. But, even then, she likes to 'float' around the school. Watching interactions people have with each other and simply trying to see when and where she can take the best pictures. She might come off as odd because of it, she imagines to others she seems like she is everywhere around school, but no one remembers her. Which is fine. She only needs material for the Yearbook and for her secret personal blogs. And June hadn't lived in Westbrook up until this new school year. She lived in a not so glamorous area, often hearing from others that it was the poor area when she was younger. It was. Her mother worked several jobs, but it still wasn't enough to move them into nicer living. June concluded it was her father's fault. He had left them for a better life, not weighed down by a child. Therefore, it was only the two of them. June was almost content with this living, making sure to lock the several locks they had, making sure to be careful with what she bought and made sure to save any money she had. But, the only thing that made her content with all her heart, was her friend Ruby. They were as close as they could come. Hanging out whenever, telling each other their dark secrets. Until, Ruby started to distance herself then, June found they both weren't friends. June tried to move on, but felt a tug at her heart whenever she thought about Ruby. Very few times they chatted. And as high school rolled around and the end of sophomore year came, Ruby had died. Overwhelmed by sadness, she tried to figure out what had happened to no avail. Her mother had announced that June was going to move into Westbrook where she would stay with their father who had a nicer house to live in with his girlfriend (Grace's mother). She understood it was so she could separate herself from Ruby and live a nicer life. But, she felt the world decay around her. She didn't know if she was allowed feel happy. She didn't know what to do. That was until end of the summer break, when her mother presented her with a brand new camera as a going away gift. She wanted her to take pictures of her time at school and collect the pictures, she wanted her daughter to heal. Taking the camera, June decided to give this a shot and found her heart tug at this form of art. Taking pictures of the world around her. It brought her a little comfort while taking on this new chapter of her life. Category:Characters